Finding You
by kannxoxo
Summary: As an attempt to destroy Klaus, Esther sends Caroline back to 1918, one of the hybrid's darkest years. Stuck in the past with no idea of how to get home, Caroline's forced to relieve all of the moments Klaus had in New Orleans all while trying to trust and rely on him and Rebekah.


_Somewhere in the Atlantic Ocean 1918_

"Move out. Don't leave anything of value."

The storm beat down on his men as they jumped from ship to ship one by one. He stood behind the line and watched for any signs of movements although he was almost positive all the ship's men had passed due to the inactivity. The Spanish flu had killed off many men coming to and from over seas making their job easier.

"That was the last one. Shall we?"

He glanced over towards his brother and nodded silently. Together the two men jumped on the abandoned ship. His men roamed the lifeless ship, shamelessly stuffing their bags with every ounce of gold they could find. From the looks of it they were finding more gold than usual.

"General!" One of the men called out from below the deck, "Over here. You've got to see this."

With a weary eye he looked over towards his brother and struck a match, quickly lighting his lantern. One by one the brothers made their way down the stairs and into the lower deck. There were a few barrels and a few bags of rice. Nothing out of the ordinary.

"What is your reasoning for calling me down here? Everything looks as it should." he asked his mate.

"Look again."

The young man moved aside revealing two coffins lying in the middle of the room. They seemed at least a hundred years old with a golden M in the middle of each. He stood back in shock for a moment. "What do you think of that?"

"Let's find out, shall we?" His brother breathed out slowly.

He reached his hand out and opened the first coffin revealing a grey lifeless body with a dagger sticking out his chest. The boy looked no older than the young age of twenty. "What the hell is this?"

He felt a gust of wind fly past him taking one of his men in the process. He turned on his heel in a quick motion and tried to catch sight of their attacker. A few seconds later the gust of wind flashed by again and took another one of his men. One by one they all disappeared until he was alone in the room. He felt his heart start to race as he attempted to run up the stairs.

"Hello."

He turned around at the sight of a female voice from behind him. She was a beautiful blonde woman dressed in one of the finest gowns he'd seen. His breathing started to slow down until his lantern lit up her face, revealing a set of red eyes and veins. She dabbed her handkerchief at a drop of blood by her lip.

"Mm," she smiled, her face slowly returning to the look of a natural woman's, "Lovely to see such a handsome face after such a long journey. Can I eat him Brother?"

"Now, now Bekah. Let's not be greedy."

His body flipped around at the sound of a male voice coming from directly behind him. He nearly fell to the floor at how close the smirking man was.

"Oh Nik. But I'm starving and he's terribly handsome," the blonde pouted.

He took a step back at the sight of the man with golden eyes. "Monsters."

He felt the woman's hand grip his neck roughly and push him forward with a shove. The man caught him with no effort. "Didn't your mother teach you how to talk to a _lady_?"

The man glanced over his shoulder and spat in the woman's face. Her smile disappeared immediately. She used her handkerchief to remove his saliva and spat out, "That was rather rude."

Before he was able to reply he felt a hand around his throat and his body moving through the air at an unnatural speed. His back his the wall with a rough thud as the man with the golden eyes lifted him off of the ground. His hands clawed at the man's but it was no use. He wasn't strong enough to free himself. "I was going to enjoy you myself but since you've taken it upon yourself to disrespect my sister I do believe the honor is reserved for her."

His eyes caught sight of the blonde woman grinning wickedly. The man grabbed his face and forced him to look into his eyes. "You will not run. You will not fight. You will do exactly as Rebekah says."

Klaus glanced back at his sister with a smirk before returning to the man. "And for that lovely little stunt you pulled, I want you to remove your own tongue. Piece by piece. And once you've completed my task, you are to swallow it. Perhaps then you'll understand how to talk to a woman. Oh wait, you won't be able to."

He dropped the man to the ground and walked over to his sister. Placing a hand on her shoulder he gave her a soft squeeze, "Have at it, little sister."

A smile on the woman's face, her eyes shifted back to their red shade. She slowly marched towards the man like a lion stalking its prey. "This is going to be _loads _of fun."

* * *

><p><em>Whitmore College Present Time<em>

She sat on her bed with her legs crossed, a text-book in front of her, and the eraser of her pencil in her mouth. Originally the plans had been for Elena and her to spend the entire night studying for the _super _important exam they both had tomorrow but at the last-minute Elena had called up and said something about an emergency and needing to cancel.

_Emergency her ass._

She could see the brunette now. Laughing along to whatever Damon said, kissing Damon, hugging Damon, loving Damon - just doing everything with Damon. It made her _sick_.

Truthfully she wasn't sure why she was so bitter about the relationship. It wasn't like the two had just suddenly got together. They'd been together for two years before Elena had her memories compelled away. She liked to think of it as a bitterness because of that exact reason. Elena asked Alaric to compel her to _forget _she ever loved Damon and Damon just took her back like nothing mattered because Elena was_ so _perfect.

But even she knew the real reason. Caroline Forbes was being a pissy pineapple because she was jealous. Everyone had someone. Except her.

Tyler had Liv.

Damon had Elena.

Enzo had Sarah.

Stefan and Ivy.

Matt had all of his city protection buddies.

And Caroline had her textbook.

With a frustrated sigh she slammed her book shut and threw her back against her mattress. Trying to study was pointless. She wasn't going to get anything done when her mind was elsewhere. At least she'd be able to compel herself a good grade.

Her eyes shot open as she heard the dorm room door open. "Elena? Is that you?"

Her hands shot to her head as she bent over in pain. She could hear the sounds of a man chanting some sort of spell. Her eyes opened up as she forced herself to look up. Standing in the middle of her dorm room was a dark-skinned man dressed in a dark blue suit. His face was hard as stone and there was no emotions in his eyes.

As his chanting grew louder and stronger she could feel herself slipping in and out of darkness. She felt tears sliding down her face. This was it. This was how she was going to die. At the hand of some random witch without the chance to tell anyone she loved by.

With one last blood chilling scream, Caroline Forbes disappeared into the air, leaving behind an empty dorm room.

* * *

><p><em>Atlantic Ocean 1918<em>

Her eyes shot open and her heart started to beat against her chest frantically. She couldn't see anything but water and the bubbles coming from her mouth as she choked on salt water. She kicked her feet and waved her hands at an unnatural speed. After what seemed like hours her head broke through the surface and she gasped for air.

Using one of her hands, she pushed her hair out of her face. She looked around for anything familiar that'd help her recognize where she was. The sky was dark, the rain was pounding down on her with force, and it was _freezing_. Against all odds she tucked a strand of hair behind her air and prayed that she'd be able to make out some sort of sound.

Thankfully she did. She could hear the sound of two people talking in the distance.

She swam towards the voices and fought against the waves. Due to the weather and water she couldn't make out the voices that clear but what it sounded like there was a man and a woman. She didn't care who or what they were as long as it was someone who could get her out of the ocean.

In a matter of minutes the ship was in front of her. She could see a blonde woman on the deck and started to wave her hands in the air and shout. As expected, the blonde looked up and spotted her instantly.

_"Nik!"_ the blonde called out, turning towards the cabin. Caroline's eyes grew wide and she froze. It couldn't be. What were the odds of a blonde woman calling someone Nik? Her thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of rope being thrown into the water. She grabbed ahold of it and wrapped it around her waist. Within seconds she was easily being pulled up on the boat.

She fell to the ground on her hands and knees coughing up the water that had clogged her lungs up. She could feel the pair's eyes on her but wasn't able to look back up at them. Her entire body was weak and she needed blood fast.

"Two meals in one night. I don't think we've had this much luck in ages."

Her eyes snapped up at the sound of _that _voice. Sure enough, Rebekah Mikaelson stood over her with a sinister smile on her face. Besides her stood the devil himself dressed in white and covered in blood. "This one's _mine_."

"Fine." Rebekah rolled her eyes. "Do as you please. I'll be in my chamber trying to scratch out my ear drums."

Caroline watched in fear as his features started to change. Slowly his blue eyes changed to gold and his mouth grew a set of fangs. Out of instinct her own face shifted and she let out a hiss. She waited for the pain to come but it never came. She watched Rebekah's frozen frame turn around slowly as Klaus allowed his face to return to its usual look.

Rebekah looked at her with genuine curiosity. "Well, this is interesting."

* * *

><p>I got this idea and I just had to write it. Esther wants to destroy Elijah and Klaus mentally so I thought what better way for Klaus to be destroyed emotionally than Caroline being thrown into the past and being forced to relive his darkest moments?<p>

I apologize for not updating the other three stories, my computer's been acting so messed up. Until farther notice the other's are on hiatus. I'll be working on this one alone.


End file.
